


"When I'm fucked up, that's the real me. When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder</p><p> </p><p> ...</p><p> </p><p>Arthur's having a hard day and Merlin comes to his rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	"When I'm fucked up, that's the real me. When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I've done research on this. I hope I didn't get anything wrong to offend people.. I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> I'M SEARCHING FOR A CO-AUTHOR FOR THIS SERIES!!!! IF INTRESTED COMMENT BELOW!!!
> 
> The title comes from the Hills by the Weeknd

Mornings with Arthur according to the universe are like...

 Arthur wakes up at 7:45 am, takes a shower until 8:15 am, eats cereal until 8:30 am, dresses until 8:40am, gets in his car to go to work he gets there around 9:05. 

Mornings with Arthur according to himself are quite different in his perspective... 

Arthur's eyes involuntarily open at 7:45 am sharp, his body forces him out of bed into the shower. In the shower, Arthur has thirty minutes to get situated before his body is on the move again. At 8:30 am his breakfast routine is to eat three hundred and fifty cheerios. No more no less, Arthur always previously counts his cheerios and packs them in small ziplock bags as soon as he buys them. So when he eats them, there's no hassle counting them every morning. 

After his devours his exact amount of cereal, he scrubs both his hands raw. Then follows up with hus dishes. He proceeds to dress. His clothes are obviously prepared from the night before, a smooth white blouse along with dark gray slacks topped with a slim black tie. He observes his watch; 8:40 am. As Arthur nears his apartment door he reaches for the light switch, he has to flip it on and off eighteen times before he can actually leave. 

Arthur sighed painfully as he felt the cool plastic between his fingers. "One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten.. eleven.. twelve thirteen.. fourteen.. fifteen.. sixteen.. seventee.. eighteen." 

His own legs him rushed down the stairs, knowing he has to catch up with lost time, but remembered to skip the final step. They always remembered to skip that final step. During his time in his car, Arthur kerps glancing at the locked doors, reminding himself that, yes he is safe. Traffic, is his enemy. It's the one thing Arthur's body can't control, no matter how hard it tries. 

Arthur's knuckles turned white from his grip on the steering wheel. "Call Morgana." 

"Calling Morgana." Siri affirmed. 

"Arthur where are you?" Morgana's voice demanded. 

"Traffic traffic traffic traffic is too much today." 

"The meeting is about to start." His sister reminded him. "If possible I need you to hurry." 

"I can't I can't I can't hurry!" He fumed. "I can't control the traffic!" 

Arthur ended the call. Morgana never understand the way he saw the world. He had to be under his control, everything had to go his,way or it'll throw off his balance. When traffic made no sign of moving Arthur turned off his car. 

"Fuuuckkk!" He cursed and he slammed his palm against the horn. The time just clocked to 8:59, Arthur slumped in his seat, tears threatening to spill. He stared out his windshield hopelessly. His thoughts clouded his mind, his thoughts always frightened him. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Pendragon?" A familiar voice came from beside him. 

Arthur shook his head at Merlin, his assistant. "No, I'm late late late for work." 

"I'm sure Morgana will understand." Merlin reasoned. 

"I can't be late." Arthur whispered. "It'll ruin everything." 

"Whats the wrost that could happen?" 

"I need to be there at 9:05 am so I can sit at the meeting until 9:35 am, then I have to sit at my desk desk desk but not before opening and closing my office door four times, that also takes up up up time!" Arthur's vision blurred, he didn't realize he was crying. "I have to get there! You don't understand understand understand, Merlin." 

 "How about I drive for you instead, sir?" Merlin offered. 

"No thank you, Merlin." Arthur breathed out. "I have to do it, I do it everyday." 

Merlin knew about his boss' OCD, who didn't. Merlin never thought any less of his boss or pitied him. Arthur was a prat, but that doesn't mean Merlin should watch him suffer. 

"How about you give me a ride, boss." Merlin smirked. 

"Alright," Arthur approved. "Hurry, traffic might start any second now." 

Merlin looked ahead, there's no way traffic is going to move. But obliged nonetheless. 

"Tell me, Merlin." Began Arthur. "Do you always walk to to to work?" 

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "I enjoy the weather this time of year." 

"I dont, it's unpredictable." Arthur said with disgust. 

"True," Merlin laughed. "I like to be surprised." 

"You and I are so so so so different, Merlin." Arthur chuckled. 

"Opposites attract." Merlin blurted out. 

"I suppose we do." He agreed. Traffic slowly roared back to life, Arthur turned on his ignition. Merlin realized Arthur frequently looking into the review mirror and the locks on the doors. 

Merlin found it it irritating but didn't want to point it out, Arthur had no control over what he was doing. It seemed unfair. 

"I'm annoying you aren't I?" Arthur looked over to his assistant. "Don't worry, I annoy myself too." 

 Arthur's face went blank, he was obviously thinking. Merlin knew that could end violently, he's seen it happen before. 

"Arthur, Arthur?" Merlin snapped his fingers before his boss. Arthur barely budged or flinched. He began to speed up though, Merlin's heart began to pound in his chest. 

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted. His boss hit break, and immediately started hitting himself against the head. Merlin held Arthur's fists to his sides. Merlin wondered if this happened regularly, worry and guilt panged in chest for not being there in all those times he wasn't there for Arthur. 

"Worthless, pathetic, insane, son of a bitch bitch bitch!" Arthur choked out in between sobs. 

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur, "You're okay, we're both okay." 

"I'm sorry," Arthur's voice was barely audible. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Merlin assured him. 

"I could've killed you, Merlin." Arthur gritted out. 

"But you didn't," Merlin reminded him. "How about you let me drive?" 

Arthur nodded, they switched place. Merlin drove back into the street. 

"Thank you." Arthur said softly. 

"Oi, what are friends for?" 

"We're friends?" 

"I'd like to think so." 

"Me too, Merlin Merlin." Arthur smiled brightly. Merlin's heart tightened in his chest at the sxene. Arthur had the most beautiful smile he's ever had the privilege of seeing. 

"Are you ready to work, boss?" Merlin asked as he parked into Arthur's reserved space. 

"Yes," Arthur grabbed his brief case. "C'mon you you you idiot." 

"Prat." Merlin muttered under his breath. 

"I heard heard heard heard that!" Arthur shouted from in front of the car. 

"Coming, sir!" Merlin pulled the keys out of the ignition, running into the building after Arthur. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to read what you're thinking .. leave a comment !!  
> Thank you! !


End file.
